


[Moriarty/Anderson] Opera

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 这是来源于一次微博上的游戏，拖了一个星期才写出来。很短，但愿你喜欢。：）





	[Moriarty/Anderson] Opera

**Author's Note:**

> 这是来源于一次微博上的游戏，拖了一个星期才写出来。  
> 很短，但愿你喜欢。：）

Anderson没做过什么非常美好的梦。  
最差的也没有，其中有些似乎无法脱节的泪流满面、脊背颤抖，都是他所不曾经历过的。等同于现实的明确知觉被不由自主的碎裂成失所的柔光，四溢出令人不曾妄图明晰的脱离——如此一番充满戏剧意味的浮白。这种毫无意义的平直的突兀就像是浮肿之间凹陷的色块，直叙平铺满他身体里浑浊的浆液。  
  
  
他 _第一次_ 见到Moriarty的时候Lestrade正在为他铐上手铐，Moriarty的眼神在一种兴致缺缺的兴奋和死水非深般的期待里乖伏于他身上游人一般粗劣的装饰和不甚规整的边角领口中，他面部的肌肉里蜷缩平卧着漠然的停滞，跟Anderson在监控录像里扫视到的故作生动截然不同，令一切都保持着Anderson跟随着Lestrade冲进现场时已经噤声的错态。  
Anderson把那些碎裂的透明盔甲从它们不再有能力保护的精致辉煌的象征上一点一滴滤去，MI5的精英们皮鞋跟的清脆响声在回音消失之前把现场扫掠得一干二净，结束意味的残渣被留给了苏格兰场——他从分离出的碎玻璃里捡起一块棱角上撕扯着微少树胶的不规则尖块，放进了他随身携带的证物袋里。  
“口香糖？”他晃动僵硬的脖颈，却只能在心里摇摇头，“天然树胶还是甘油树脂？”  
  
  
那一堆碎玻璃完整地躺在他的办公桌上。  
没错，“ _完整_ ”。他更愿意用这个词来称呼它们，它们与他曾经接触的不甚相同，没有灰土泥尘，没有混杂其中的体液血肉，没有可能余留一点残破的DNA与皮末碎屑，原有的喷涂被人为地分崩离析，几乎成为了一种泼洒的固态了。  
他死死地盯着证物袋之中的渣碎，似乎某一次眨眼之间就会有一颗钻石蹦跃而出。  
他的检测报告上空白一片，当你知道了结果，探寻的过程似乎就变得毫无必要而值得否认。只是一种他曾经历过无数遍的细微入丝的寻找让他重新拿起了笔。  
长时间刻意地固目最终落实到视网膜上飘散的阴影里，浮游而深浅不知的光斑令他眩晕。  
他只好关上了台灯。  
  
  
Anderson看着那些几乎要镀金的鞋跟跟随着鲜亮的指引敲开苏格兰场的大门，他的猜测之中Lestrade又露出了公职下抗击不成的遵从，但他的Boss也只是把难案未解时不得不寻找Sherlock Holmes的头痛放在脸上，粗糙的手指摩擦困倦的眉心。他没有披上大衣急匆匆地冲出苏格兰场，而是回头把MI5的人送来的手机递给Anderson。  
谜题被切割重拼，割裂的划痕就像他的笔记本上记录下的一道道破碎的线索——结案意味的报告在他灵活的指尖下截获完整，而非躯体一般摘取全新的破碎。  
他透过完整的证物袋摩擦着手中的手机，他内心里一种莫名的对于遗忘的肯定标记在Molly把 ** _Jim_** 介绍给自己时对方眉毛下平凡而腼腆的微笑上。  
脱节而非戏剧性的现实，这东西再也不需要转移到IT部的手上了。  
  
  
Anderson重新沉浸在大脑里无边无际而不辨深浅的灰白色坚硬的无知里，铺天盖地的尘土般的锡铁的气嗅灌入鼻腔，烟灰色的叹息从他上唇模糊的线条中被停抑，接而溜探出来——庞然大物从颗粒间消止的雾气中覆水而起，尖利角峰劈尽他早已困倦的一种无知，令人沉迷却毫无递嬗之苦，进出咫尺藐无天际，贞洁至死的明知与纯然明洁的愚昧——独角鲸在他平坦的梦境里坍陷出时间的凹刻，与他曾在瑞典看到过的黑蓝的沉郁于永不能固的水汽截然相反，灌满他梦境的灰白终于着眼于一个实体，边际的线条近乎无遮无掩锋利平滑。完全废止的气息重新回荡在他的身体里，他第一次妄图抓住一个着力的焦点，并为此全然遗忘无知。  
  
尸身的浮白是他遥想的第一映像，它是如此接近于他梦境之间恍惚的现实，以至于让他毫不犹豫的选择—— _“缘其色白如人的浮尸”_ ——纯洁的象征被如此清明地镌刻在他脑子里。  
  
  
**_Jim_** 在接受Sherlock Holmes声声坚实的制控时Anderson藏在旁听席开裂的木板上，Moriarty嘴角边弧度不张的假笑在他回头朝背后张望时错落在他眼里焦点虚晃的交迭里，Anderson瞄了一眼神色紧张的前军医，觉得大腿下木椅粗厉的棱角划刻着他余白的皮肉。  
Moriarty似乎是在寻找什么，Anderson为此非常疑惑——他应当瞩目的终点在证人席上滔滔不绝，而Moriarty却只是无聊地绷直他的西服，在法官无休止的言语中让他的无趣从摩擦的嘴唇间透露出来，拉扯出一种嘶长的气音。  
  
法官扭着他歪曲的假发宣布毫无理由的判决时Moriarty是全场唯一一个焦心不滤的人，他甚至还把他的视线存储在旁听席上，以至于在那个承载所有人重心的判决声落下之后他对角落里蓦然突兀的Anderson发出一声嗤笑全场的“Oh！”。声音轻巧以至于破碎了全室的肃静的固植，歌剧演员般吞吐的诡异声音从他喉咙里蹦跳出来，零星的惊异被故作地放置在他弯曲的眉眼之中，夸张而激不起狰狞。  
Anderson摸了摸口袋里的手机，证物袋的隔离让他有点恍惚，最后他只好呆坐着与稀疏的人流一起从法院狭小的边门里流落出去。  
  
Anderson坐在法院大堂的大理石长凳上，棉麻长裤根本消刻不住逼近皮肤的冰凉，他拿出 ** _Jim_** 的手机，播放记录里 _他_ 戴上皇冠时流放的曲目被难以阻碍地曲裂开来，歌剧的惊怖从他紧握的手里铺结，在空无一人的颅内滑落沉抑出闷然及恫鸣——鲸鸣般的高音并非低频而悠长的鲸语，高频而快速的嘀哒连接成怃然的啸叫，鲸咏般沉没的尖利在他脑浆里浑浊的承接之间划开古板的死亡的禁锢，低跳垂唱时Moriarty带着他的人体和末日般宴会的欢畅出现在他漂浮在尸身之上浅薄的脑海里，就如同戏剧性而偏乎脱离其中的现实——妙语连珠。全然缄默。  
  
百无一用的低声混搅着他脑子里尘礼合规的一无是处，又或者是百般无能。  
只是血肉为非于其上的忐忑不安， ** _Jim_** 带着他原本色彩不余的脸颊拉扯着Anderson戳进一番满溢鼓吹着勃勃兴致的尖声高叫中去。  
  
  
  
  
_Life is only a very dull and ill-directed theatre unless we have some interests in the pieces._  
人生只是一出枯燥、编排拙劣的戏，要想人生不乏味，我们就得对这出戏兴致勃勃。  
　　　　　　　　　　　——罗伯特·路易斯·史蒂文森（Robert Louis Stevenson）


End file.
